Bulma's Last Picnic
by Mikila
Summary: Strange fiction with a twist. In the beginning it's Trunks and Vegeta dealing with Bulma's death. However, it just may be that she isn't dead. Touch of humor in second chapter. Read to understand. father/son. High sap content.
1. Default Chapter

BULMA'S LAST PICNIC  
By Mikila  
  
Disclaimer: "I Don't own DBZ; The Poem" by Mikila. "I'm making no profit, I'm making no claim, I'm not here for stardom, don't sue me, you pain!"  
  
Warning: High doses of sap, and possible OCCness of Trunks and Vegeta. Possibly other characters too. It's all relative on your viewpoint. Another story that makes more sense if you've read "Vegeta's Promise" (It gives me a bit of an excuse for the high amount of sap in my stories.) and also "Trunks' Nightmare" (but that one's not as big a deal) There COULD be hints that Vegeta loves Trunks as much as or more than Bulma. Don't read if this will bother you! PS: lots and LOTS of sap and Vegeta acting WAY too loving...unrealistically so, in fact...did I mention the sap??? *wink*  
  
Flamers: Same as always. If you have something to say, say it! Otherwise, I don't give a crap what you think. And don't flame anything I've warned you against! If that's why you don't like it, tough! It's your own fault for reading despite my warning!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, mom!" Trunks ran toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
  
"Trunks, be careful!" Bulma ran after him.  
  
  
Trunks glared at her for a second. "Mom, I can fly, remember?"  
  
  
Bulma smiled. "All right, so you can. I still don't like you going close to the edge though, ok?"  
  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and picked up the coins he'd seen lingering at the cliff's edge. "Aren't these cool? I'll bet Goten would love getting his hands on them!" he snickered, going over to the picnic blanket his mother had set up.  
  
  
"Here, eat a sandwich," Bulma handed him his favorite kind. Trunks gobbled it down so fast Bulma wasn't sure he'd even chewed. "Don't eat so fast, you'll choke," she handed him a soda.  
  
  
"I will not, Mom, stop worrying so much! I can take care of myself."  
  
  
Bulma smiled at her nine year old. He was nearing ten now and already he thought he was all grown up. Vegeta was the only one that could put their son back in his place; the place of a child, where he belonged. She may not have been strong the way he and his father were, but she was still his mother! And he still didn't know all the things adults knew.  
  
  
Trunks grabbed another sandwich and went back to where he'd found the coins. Bulma sighed. She knew he'd be fine even if he fell over the edge, but it still made her nervous to see him over there.  
  
  
"Look at this one!" Trunks stood to show his mom, his mouth full of food. He started coughing.  
  
  
"Trunks...," Bulma stood and started toward him. "...honey, are you ok?" she began running. His face was turning red. "Oof!" Bulma slipped on some loose rocks and starting sliding....right over the side of the cliff. She screamed as she fell, landing hard on her back below.  
  
  
Finally Trunks coughed up the piece of food he'd swallowed wrong and began gasping in air. Suddenly he realised his mother had fallen. "Mom!" he yelled, quickly going over the edge after her. It was too late, though, she'd already hit the bottom and she wasn't moving. "Mom!" Trunks landed next to her. He put his hands on her stomach and pushed her. "Mom, wake up! Please! ...wake up...mom...Mom!" he was beginning to panic. She wasn't responding. "Get up!" he pushed her hard, but nothing happened.   
  
  
Tears were filling his eyes, but he wasn't going to let them fall. He remembered when his father had been knocked senseless by Majin Buu. Just when he thought perhaps his father WAS dead, he'd waken up. "Mom, wake up, wake up...wake up, Mom...," he tried again. Why wasn't she responding? A few tears escaped his control and he let his head drop on her stomach for a few seconds as he tightly clutched her shirt. She was taking longer to wake up than his father had. Why? He wouldn't admit for a second that she may have been dead. "Get up!" he screamed.  
  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared. He had an awful look on his face as he kneeled   
beside his wife, pushing his son backward away from her. Trunks watched him, hoping   
his presence would wake her. Vegeta put his head against her chest, listening, then he punded on her chest a couple times and listened again. "Bulma...you can't do this..." He listened for what seemed to be too long for Trunks. Something wasn't right. Finally Vegeta lifted his head, tears in his eyes and screamed.   
  
  
The sound frightened Trunks and he jumped. It only confirmed what he already knew deep down was true. 'no...no...NO!' He didn't believe it! It wasn't true! His mother wasn't dead! He had to get out of here. He couldn't be here anymore. Quickly Trunks stood and took off into the air, only to run smack into Goku's stomach. Immediatley he recovered from the blow and began to fly away, but Goku grabbed him by the stomach.  
  
  
"Trunks, what's going on?" Goku questioned.  
  
  
"Let me go!" Trunks yelled. Quickly he went super sayain before Goku could react and broke free, flying away as fast as he could. Goku's heart pounded as he watched him, then looked to Vegeta, realising he was kneeling beside Bulma, who wasn't moving. Vegeta hadn't even noticed his son's reaction.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Goku was alarmed as he landed next to Vegeta.  
  
  
"Get away from here, Kakarot! leave!"  
  
  
Goku could tell immediately Bulma was dead by the reaction of Vegeta and he felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He didn't know what to say or do.  
  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!" Vegeta screamed, letting out another couple of sobs.  
  
  
Goku took a step backward, speachless. Trunks. What about him? "Vegeta..."  
  
  
Vegeta flew at him. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"  
  
  
Goku quickly took off. He would search for Trunks. It was obvious Vegeta needed some time right now. Goku could use some as well. He'd known Bulma since he was a young child. But Trunks needed help too. He was only a boy and this was a very   
traumatizing event. Quickly he caught on to the boy's ki and followed it.  
  
  
Trunks had settled down in a large open field and was curled in a ball sobbing. right now he didn't know what else to do. He felt like the life had been taken out of him and the guilt he was feeling was beyond belief. It was his fault! HIS! If he hadn't gone near the edge and eaten so quickly his mother wouldn't have fallen! Vegeta would never look at him again!  
  
  
Goku landed in front of the shaking child. "Trunks, I'm taking you to my house," Goku lifted the boy into his arms. Trunks didn't want to go, but he was too weak to protest. His head was spinning and his eyes were blacking out. He couldn't breath.  
  
  
"Goku, what's going on!" Chichi was quick to notice something was terribly wrong with Trunks.  
  
  
"Bulma's dead," Goku could hardly force the words from his mouth.  
  
  
Chichi's mouth dropped open. Tears formed in her eyes and she didn't know what to say. Bulma had been her best girlfriend! And she couldn't stand to see the condition Trunks was in. Her maturnal instinct took over and forced her own feelings back as she took Trunks from Goku and carried him to the bed Goten slept in. Nobody in the family knew what to do, but they all felt for the Briefs and they all were mourning Bulma in their own ways, while trying their best to be of comfort to Trunks. He seemed so despondent no matter what they did. He wasn't reacting. His face was swollen and red and his eyes were puffy. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared, tears always in the corners of his eyes, but no longer falling.  
  
  
"Goku," Chichi whispered, standing in the entrance of the room her two sons shared. "Did Trunks see it happen?"  
  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
  
"Did you?"  
  
  
"No," Goku replied. I came just afterward.  
  
  
"That can be very tramatizing for a child. We have to do something for him."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta laid by Bulma's side for hours, as if she would magically sit up at any moment and begin nagging him again. The reality was taking time to set in. He opened his eyes, glancing around the area. It was dark now. Hadn't Trunks been there? Yes...he'd pushed him away when he'd come...Bulma had taken him on a picnic on the ledge above. Vegeta sat bolt upright, looking around again, this time with full alertness and worry growing in the pit of his stomach. Where was Trunks? Kakarot. Kakarot had been there...he'd told him to leave! He must have taken his son! Quickly Vegeta blasted into the air heading for Kakarot's home.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Goku and Chichi sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. Neither of them felt much like sleeping. They'd allowed Gohan and Goten to sleep in their bed so Trunks could have some space.  
  
  
Trunks glanced around the room. What was he doing here? Slowly he stood. Maybe his mother had waken up now. Quickly he flew out the window, heading back for the bottom of the cliff.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Kakarot, open up, right now!" Vegeta banged on the door, almost hard enough to knock it down.  
  
  
Goku opened the door as fast as he could.  
  
  
"What have you done with my son!" Vegeta demanded, his eyes fiery with anger.  
  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta, he's in the boys' room..."  
  
  
Vegeta stormed into the room and looked around. "He's not here! What have you done with him!" he grabbed Goku by the collar.  
  
  
Goku was alarmed. "He was here! He was just here..."  
  
  
Vegeta let out a frustrated scream and threw Goku across the room. "I want my son NOW!"  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Chichi entered the room, going to her startled husband. "Get a grip on   
yourself and concentrate on his ki."  
  
  
The loud mouthed woman was right. Vegeta closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus. It took him a few minutes. There he was! Immediately Vegeta flew out the window, heading for the canyon once again. Goku took off after him, afraid he would do something stupid when he found Trunks. Vegeta would never hurt his child on purpose, but tonight he wasn't seeing anything clearly.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks kneeld down by his mother again. Nothing had changed except she was incredibly pale. In fact she looked blue! Trunk put his hand on her arm. It was very cold and it wasn't soft like it should have been. It felt hard. Tears welled up in his eyes again. She wasn't waking up. "Mom..., please wake up, please, please," he whispered. His energy was drained as he laid his head on her stomach, hugging her. It wasn't the same. She was so cold and not soft.  
  
  
"Trunks!" Trunks heart jumped as his father's voice startled him. "Get up son."  
  
  
Trunks didn't listen. He couldn't leave his mother. He WOULDN'T.  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed him from behind, pulling him away. "Get up, son, she's dead."  
  
  
"No she's not!" Trunks screamed, struggling. "Let me go, she's not dead!" He knew he was wrong, deep in his heart, but he wouldn't admit it. That would make it real.  
  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta was actually having to fight to keep his grip on his son.  
  
  
"LET ME GO!" Trunks powered to super sayain. Vegeta immediately did the same and caught his ankle before he could escape. Trunks let out a long, frustrated scream as his father pulled him back down, grabbing him around the waist and pinning his arms to his side. He twisted and kicked, but it wasn't doing any good. "She's not dead!" he began sobbing. "She's not!" his voice was becoming weak as he started shaking. He was quickly loosing his strength.  
  
  
"I don't want her to be dead, either, Trunks, but that doesn't change the truth that   
she is," Vegeta began tearing up. He hated to admit it too, but Trunks couldn't be lied to.  
  
  
"No...I don't believe you, you're wrong," Trunks could hardly form the words through his sobs. All his energy was being used up in his tears. He'd fallen out of super sayain now and he was becoming limp. Vegeta loostened his grip on him.  
  
  
"We're going home, son," he whispered, shifting his hold to a cradling possition. Trunks was too weak to fight him now. He was startled to see Kakarot not far behind him. "Get away from my family, Kakarot!" Vegeta's eyes were hard and possessive.  
  
  
"Vegeta...I just want to make sure Trunks will be ok..."  
  
  
"He'll be fine!" Vegeta snapped, his eyes burning.  
  
  
Goku looked at him for a couple of seconds, until he was satisfied that Vegeta wouldn't hurt him. Then he left and Vegeta left as well.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The following three weeks were awful for both Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks couldn't stand the guilt he was feeling and every night he would fly out his window, trying to find a place to be alone. He didn't want to live anymore. He'd caused his mother's death and his father would hate him when he found out. He didn't have anyone now. There had to be a way to stop the misery. The first night he left, Goku caught him and brought him home. Every other night Vegeta found him before he could have a chance to think and drug him back home. He had even tried chaining Trunks to his bed, but it didn't work. Trunks was too strong for it. He'd gotten angry and yelled at him and threatened him and even spanked him, quite harshly, but that only deepeded Trunks' desire to be dead.  
  
  
Escaping wasn't easy anymore. After the sixth time, Vegeta began taking Trunks in his room at night. Trunks had managed to escape once then too, and he was caught in the act three other times, before even getting to the window. Then Vegeta stopped sleeping so he could watch his son. The first time he stayed awake until Trunks was asleep, but then he was so tired that he didn't wake up until Kakarot was banging on his   
door, returning Trunks for the second time. Now he wasn't sleeping at all. He had to   
stay awake ALL night to make sure his son didn't leave. There had to be some other   
way. Everything inside of him was shaking with exhaustion and pain. He almost wondered if he should just let Trunks go and spend some time alone. Afterall, the boy was too strong for anybody to hurt.  
  
  
The fourth night he hadn't slept came. Vegeta's eyes were completely bloodshot and his eyelids felt like weights 3000 times as heavy as the Earth's gravity. Trunks fell asleep, then he woke up. Vegeta was still awake. He watched him, knowing Trunks wanted to leave. They stared at each other for awhile. Then Trunks turned over and fell asleep again. Vegeta fought hard to keep his eyes open, but the battle was lost.  
  
  
"Trunks!" He bolted awake four hours later. He looked around. "*dangit!*" He'd made yet ANOTHER escape.  
  
  
Quickly Vegeta flew out the window. Kakarot had already found him. Good. He wouldn't have to fly far. Just to the Son's house. Something didn't feel right about his son's ki this time. He was weaker than usual.  
  
  
"Vegeta...," Goku was surprised to find Trunks' father right outside the door as he opened it. "I was just going to talk to you...Trunks has a serious problem."  
  
  
"Oh, you think?!" Vegeta spat.  
  
  
"No, it's worse than you know, Vegeta. He tried to kill himself."  
  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his treck toward his son's ki, turning slowly. "He WHAT?" Vegeta wasn't sure if he'd heard right.  
  
  
"I found him at the top of the cliff. He was trying to cut his wrists, Vegeta...he did start to cut one, but I caught him before he could do any real damage."  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed. He turned and stormed into the bedroom where his son was, grabbing the startled boy by the arms. "What the *heck* did you think you were doing boy!"  
  
  
Trunks didn't know what his father was refering to this time.  
  
  
"Vegeta, anger isn't going to solve anything...," Goku entered the room.  
  
  
"Stay the *heck* out of MY family's affairs, Kakarot!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks and took off, supressing his ki. "What the *heck* did you do to your wrist?!"  
  
  
"It got cut...," Trunks refused to look at his father.   
  
  
Vegeta threw a capsule into the woods and then went inside the house that had been formed by it. "How?"  
  
  
Trunks looked down. "...I fell."  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed his shoulders and gave him a hard jolt. "Don't you dare lie to me, Trunks! You cut it didn't you! What the *heck* were you thinking?!"  
  
  
A few tears fell from Trunks' eyes.  
"Look at me!" Vegeta forced his quivering face up. "Why would you do something like that?! *Darnit*, you're all I have left, Trunks, what is wrong with you?! ...ANSWER ME!"  
  
  
Trunks started shaking. He couldn't tell his father the truth! He couldn't tell him he was the reason Bulma was dead. "I...I can't live anymore..."  
  
  
"What the *heck* are you talking about?!" Vegeta was mortified.  
  
  
"It's my fault," Trunks tried to control his tears, but he was failing. He turned his gaze away from his father. "I killed Mom..."  
  
  
Vegeta was speachless. He hadn't seen what had happened, but somehow he didn't believe the boy. "It is NOT your fault!"  
  
  
"I...," Trunks choked on the words. "...she said not to go by the edge, but I did...and she said to eat slower, but I didn't...and...I started choking...then she came, but she slipped, and she fell...and I didn't save her..."  
  
  
Vegeta tried to discern what his child was talking about. His head was spinning. Whatever it was, Trunks had no reason to think he'd killed his mother. "Trunks, it was an accident! You did NOT kill her."  
  
  
"I did, it's my fault..."  
  
  
"Don't say that! It isn't!"  
  
  
"Yes it is!" Trunks yelled. "That's too big! It's too bad, Dad! I don't care what you say! It's my fault! You CAN'T love me anymore!" he screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta slapped him hard across the face, his eyes burning with rage. "Don't you EVER say that again, do you understand me?!"  
  
  
Trunks was startled. He held his breath for a few seconds, then began breathing heavily. A new flood of tears started streaming down his face.  
  
  
"Don't you EVER think that I don't love you! This was NOT your fault, and even if it was I would STILL love you! You have NO right to EVER question how I feel!" Vegeta was breathing heavily as well. He looked into his son's eyes, seeing the fear and confussion. All he was doing was scaring the boy. Tears formed in his eyes and he couldn't force them back. He hugged Trunks, almost too tight. "You're all I have left, Trunks...please don't leave me..."  
  
  
Trunks didn't understand what was happening. His father was crying and squeezing his so tight he couldn't breath. "Dad...," Trunks wheezed.  
  
  
Vegeta loostened his grip, realising he was holding him too tight. "Please...just listen to what I'm telling you, Trunks," he tried to speak calmly enough for his son to understand. "I can't keep living anymore if you die, son, so you can't die, do you understand?"  
  
  
Trunks looked at him with confussion.  
  
  
"I love you, Trunks, do you understand that?"  
  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head. He didn't want to hear it again. "No, Trunks. What happened was an accident."  
  
  
Tears formed in Trunks' eyes.  
  
  
"I know this hurts. It hurts me too. You have no idea how much, but son...you have NO idea how much more it would hurt if I loose you too," Vegeta was almost   
pleading. "You're the only reason I have to live," he looked straight into his eyes, trying   
to force the words to sink into his child's head. "I love you."  
  
  
"...I love you too...," Trunks whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta hugged him again, trying hard not to do so too tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Just a Nightmare?

Bulma rolled over with a moan as Trunks' screaming woke her. "Not again..."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, shifting under the covers. Bulma pulled her robe on and sauntered sleepily into her son's room to find him laying on his bed sobbing.  
  
  
"Ok, honey, it was just another nightmare," Bulma was becoming incredibly practiced at this routine as she pulled her son into a hug with a yawn.  
  
  
"Mom! You're alive!" Trunks shouted. He laughed a couple times through his tears. "I dreamt that you died..."  
  
  
"Oh, sweety...," Bulma held him tighter. "I'm right here."  
  
  
"I didn't want to live anymore...I tried to kill myself, but Dad screamed at me for it and said it wasn't my fault..."  
  
  
"*Darned* right!" Vegeta stood at the doorway. His eyes had narrowed just a bit.  
  
  
Trunks' teary eyes looked up for a moment.   
  
  
Vegeta sighed as he walked over to the bed and took Trunks from his mother, putting one hand under his toosh to support the weight and the other around his back. "You sure got my reaction right this time, son."  
  
  
Trunks continued to cry as he placed his arms around Vegeta's neck. Bulma smiled, walking over to the pair. She wrapped one arm around Vegeta and the other around Trunks.  
  
  
"I don't want to live without you, Mom," Trunks whispered.  
  
  
"That's enough of that, young man," Bulma lectured. "If I ever die, then you sure as heck BETTER continue living!"  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
"Trunks, I don't want to hear it. Don't you even THINK a thing like that!"   
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"It was my fault in the dream...and Dad didn't know and I didn't want to tell him because he wouldn't love me anymore, but I did, and I TOLD him he wouldn't love me anymore..."  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. "What did I do?"  
  
  
Trunks sat back in his father's arms, remembering. He frowned, pouting. "You slapped me...and told me to never say that again."  
  
  
Vegeta smirked with a bit of a laugh. "Good! Anything else?"  
  
  
Trunks glanced at his mother, then continued looking down at his fidgeting fingers. "You said it wasn't my fault and if it was you would still love me."  
  
  
Vegeta smiled. "See son? You DO know me."  
  
  
Trunks looked up, doubtful. "What if I killed mom?" tears formed in his eyes again.  
  
  
Bulma rubbed his back. "Honey, you would never do a thing like that on purpose and as long as it's not on purpose than even if you were there it would only be an accident."  
  
  
"But it would still be my fault..."  
  
  
"Trunks, accidents are nobody's fault. That's what an accident IS."  
  
  
Trunks looked back to his father. "Would you really...?"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta prompted him.  
  
  
Trunks looked down at his fingers again. "...still love me?"  
  
  
Vegeta forced his face up. "I told you, son, nothing you could ever do would change my mind. I will ALWAYS love you." Trunks sighed, but Vegeta wouldn't let   
him look away. "I MEAN it. Trunks, I want you to promise me something."  
  
  
Trunks was afraid of what he would say.  
  
  
"No matter what happens in your life, or who dies, I want you to promise me   
you'll never try to hurt or kill yourself."  
  
  
"Promise me too, Trunks," Bulma stood next to her husband. Trunks looked from one to the other of them.  
  
  
"Ok, I promise...I won't."  
  
  
"Good. I'll make you a deal. I'll promise you something too and if I ever break my promise, then you can break yours," Vegeta started.  
  
  
Trunks nodded. Bulma looked a her husband curiously.  
  
  
"I promise that I'll always love you, no matter what, ok?"  
  
  
Trunks was surprised. THIS was making it sink in.  
  
  
"Now you can only break your promise if you ASK me if I still love you and I say no. Otherwise, you have to keep your promise, understand?"  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks' voice was low. He leaned forward again and hugged his father. Vegeta brought his hand around his back again. "Dad...I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Trunks whispered, afraid he'd be rejected.  
  
  
Vegeta looked to Bulma, who nodded with a smile.  
  
  
"Ok, son, you can sleep with us," Vegeta began walking back to their room. He placed Trunks in the middle of the bed and him and Bulma climbed in each on one side of him.  
  
  
"Goodnight, my little prince," Bulma wrapped an arm around Trunks' stomach, kissing the back of his head.  
  
  
"No more nightmares, son," Vegeta kissed his forehead, then let Trunks snuggle against his shoulder, offering his arm as a pillow.  
  
  
The three Briefs slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
* * One Week Later * *  
  
  
All the Z gang were gathered at the Briefs' house sitting in the living room getting ready to watch movies. The three young ones, Goten, Trunks, and Marron were being sent out of the room to watch G movies in another part of the house.  
  
  
"Dad, I can't leave until I ask you something," Trunks walked over to his father,   
who was in the center of the crowd, trying to hide a smirk.  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. "No!"  
  
  
"Are you sure that's the answer Dad? I really think you better listen to my question first..."  
  
  
"Whatever it is, the answer is no."  
  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes a little. "Dad...please? I really just have to ask you..."  
  
  
Vegeta growled. "All right fine, what is it son?"  
  
  
"Do you still love me?" Trunks fought not to laugh at his father's face.  
  
  
Everyone in the room was quiet, holding their breath as they waited for an answer. A large sweatdrop formed on Vegeta's head as he glanced around the room. All eyes were on him with anticipation.  
  
  
"*Dangit*!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta...!" Bulma tried to hide her laughter. She smirked, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Don't you say a WORD, woman!" Vegeta gave her a hard stare, then shifted his angry expression to his son, who was smiling mischieviously. "Trunks!" he hissed. "This is NOT the time!" he said through clenched teeth, still glancing at the inquiring faces around him.  
  
  
"Aw, come on Vegeta, your son wants reassurance," Goku grinned.  
  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
  
"I have to know Dad, because I have to go upstairs and watch G movies so I have to know if I can break my promise because...well, who wants to watch G movies if they can get out of it?" Trunks obviously had this completely planned out.  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed his shirt and pulled the child right up to his beat red face. He was furious. "You KNOW my answer, you little brat!" he spoke very low and through his teeth.  
  
  
"No, I don't, you have to tell me Dad...I mean...now that I'm asking you in front   
of everybody, maybe you changed your mind."  
  
  
"Well if I ever would, this is certainly the time, now isn't it?" Vegeta was highly irritated.  
  
  
Trunks nodded. Now he was feeling a little insecure. Vegeta let go of him and sat back, taking in a big breath. He sat up straight and looked around, preparing himself for a short speech. "FIRST, Trunks, when everyone goes home, YOU are getting the beating of your LIFE. Second, YES, *darnit*! You KNOW I still love you! And if you EVER make me say that in front of people again, I'll whip you so hard your grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it!"  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened and his mouth slowly dropped into a huge smile. He jumped ten feet in the air. "YES! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Suddenly he stopped and looked at Goten. "Pay up Goten! I TOLD you I could make him say it in front of everyone!"  
  
  
Goten's mouth was open in shock. He didn't know what to say. "But..."  
  
  
"Give me the money, Goten!" Trunks was starting to get mad.  
  
  
"You bet him?" Chichi was just realising what was going on.  
  
  
"Uh...I don't exactly have it..."  
  
  
"WHAT?! I won't be able to walk for three months because of this and you don't even have the money?!" Trunks was furious as he started chasing Goten around the house.  
  
  
Everyone in the room started laughing, except Bulma and Chichi, who were trying to catch their warring children, and Vegeta, of course.  
  
  
"Well, Vegeta. I think you've just proven that you're by far the strongest one of us," Goku smiled, putting an arm around his friend.  
  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta spoke in a low gruff voice. "Get your hands off me!" he snapped.  
  
  
"Of course, you still could make advancement..." The room roared in laughter.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally the night was coming to a close. Vegeta was sick of everyone and just wanted them to leave. He was tired, and irritated, and he still had his son to deal with. Bulma had told everyone the story behind Trunks'request while Vegeta had been in the bathroom. It was also then that she'd secretly arranged for Trunks to spend the night with Goten. She would just let him slip out with the crowd when they left and tell Vegeta later.  
  
  
"All right, that's enough," Vegeta shoed everyone out of his kitchen and toward the door. "Good bye, goodbye, get out of my house."  
  
  
He sat down on the couch where he could still see the door as the guests and his wife stood saying their last couple words. Then, out of the corner of his eye he caught a child quickly making his way toward the door, bag on shoulder. Immediately Vegeta stood and went to the door, just in time to grab his son's arm.  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he glared down at the boy.  
  
  
Trunks shuffled his feet nervously. "Mom said I was staying over with Goten tonight."  
  
  
"Oh did she?" Vegeta shot Bulma a short glare.  
  
  
"Don't be too hard on him, Vegeta. He didn't do anything wrong," Goku's voice was soft and friendly.  
  
  
"Mind your own business!" Vegeta snapped as he slammed the door shut. Finally! Everyone was gone...less him wife and his son, who WOULD have been gone if not for his watchful eyes. He scowled down at the child, who nervously began fidgeting. "Up to your room, son."  
  
  
Trunks glanced up at his father, than slinked by him and up to his room.   
  
  
Bulma frowned. "Come on, Vegeta. He's only nine. And quite frankly, if you'd shown him affection when he was younger and told him you cared back then, he would never have felt the need for this tonight."  
  
  
"Sure he would have! He thought he'd get money!"  
  
  
"You should be ashamed his best friend was so confident that you didn't care about Trunks that he bet money he didn't have that you would never admit it!"  
  
  
"In public, Bulma, there's a difference! It had nothing to do with any of that. He just knew me well enough to know I don't talk that crap around people!"  
  
  
"Is that what you call it? Crap?" Bulma widened her eyes.  
  
  
"Crap, mush, what's the difference?"  
  
  
"It's emotion!" Bulma yelled. NOW she was angry. "Every normal father on the planet shows their children affection in PUBLIC. And you know why? Because they aren't ASHAMED that they LOVE them! How can you say your really love your son when what you show him is that love is shameful?! I will NOT have you polluting my son with that kind of thinking!"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, scowling. He was affected quite deeply by her words, but he would never show anything but irritation with her. He left the room, muttering with annoyance. Bulma knew him well enough to see past it and didn't say anything more.  
  
  
Trunks sat on his bed, head down. He was feeling a little bit bad about embarrassing his father like that. Maybe he'd pushed him too far with this one. Now he'd be mad at him for the rest of his life. His heart sank. So much for his father's love. Trunks looked up as his father entered the room. Uh-oh. He dreaded the pain he would soon be feeling.  
  
  
"Dad...," his voice was small. "I'm sorry I made you be embarrassed in front of everybody. It was stupid of me. And if you changed your mind now, it's ok," Trunks lowered his head with a sigh. "I'm ready for punishment, Dad. I know I deserve it."  
  
  
Vegeta stood at the door, patiently listening. When his son was finished he sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, pulling the boy into a hug. Trunks was surprised. This was not what he'd expected to happen. "I guess it doesn't matter how many times I tell you I love you. You just don't have enough proof to know my mind just cannot be changed."  
  
  
This was completely unexpected. Trunks was baffled. His father sounded defeated, but completely certain about every word. "Aren't you mad at me, Dad?" Trunks reminded him.  
  
  
"I was, yes, but I'm not now. It's very hard for me to express my feelings and I really wanted to just keep them in the family, but love is meant to be shared son. I guess if I'm going to be completely honest about it, I have to be able to express it to you wherever we are and whoever's around. Besides. I kind of think you won't ever really believe me until I do anyway, and that's more important than me feeling embarrassed."  
  
  
Trunks smiled and hugged his father back. He really wasn't sure about what he was trying to say, but he felt secure again. His father DID still love him. He said he'd give him a terrible beating for what he'd done, but it was obvious now he wasn't going to. THAT he was CERTAINLY thankful for. Nobody in the WORLD gave spankings like his father!  
  
  
Vegeta gave him a pat on the back, kissed the top of his head, and pulled away, once again standing. "All right, time for bed. Get your pajamas on and brush your teeth," he left the room.  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
